Way to Happiness: Hidden Secrets
by Mio12
Summary: Summary inside. Also Disclaimers, Warnings, Parings inside. Rated T for now, the rating for this in further chapters.
1. The Gang

Me - Hi! It's me again and new story time. Also I made another character to support me.

Nia - Let us introduce Mark.

Mark - Hello.

Me - He is the other half of Marcus. He is nice and non-violence than Marcus.

Marcus - Not my fault, that Mark always gots himself in trouble.

Mark - Actually that's you.

Nia - Enough with the introducing. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Summary: **Yugi, Heba and their friends are orindary seventeen year old villagers. Until six strangers came to their village and ask for a place to stay. Who or What are these strangers? Why are they here? Why are the villagers afraid of them? Stop touching my ass, Marcus! You will get your answers to those questions in the story.

**Parings: **

Yami x Yugi (Puzzleshipping)

Atem x Heba (Blindshipping)

Bakura x Ryou (Tendershipping)

Marik x Malik (Brozeshipping)

Seto x Joey (Puppyshipping)

Marcus x Mia (Fightshipping: I made it)

**Warnings: **Bashing, Blood and Violence, Mpreg.

**Disclaimers: Don't own Yugioh, only own other charaters.**

* * *

**~The Gang~**

In far away village, it was bugging with people who were up and about.

One dirty blonde hair and honey eyes' pale boy were running through the village as it appaers that he was looking for something or someone.

He saw a pale girl with short black hair that reach to the end of her neck and emerald eyes walking with a pale boy with wild white hair and light brown eyes.

He ran up to them and shouted "Mia! Ryou!"

The two who was called, stop walking and turn to the boy who was running up to them.

As the boy reach them, he bend over to catch his breath.

The girl named Mia said "Yes, Joey."

The boy named Joey finally caught his breath and said "Have you seen Yugi and Heba?"

The boy named Ryou answered "No. We haven't."

Suddenly a tan boy with wild blond hair and light voilet eyes tackled Joey to the ground.

"Ahh!" Joey screamed as he fell to the ground with a groan.

"Ha! Finally caught you off guard, Joey." The boy on top of Joey said.

"Yeah. Now get off, Malik!" Joey said as he push the boy named Malik off.

"Sorry." Malik said as he and Joey got up off the ground.

"That was not nice, Malik." Ryou said.

"Sorry." Malik said.

"Hey. There is Yugi and Heba." Mia said as she looked to another direction.

The other three turned and saw two twin boys with tri-coloured star-shaped hair and amethyst eyes walking up to them. They were Yugi and Heba. They were tell apart by the colour of skin. Heba was tanned while Yugi was pale.

"Hi guys" Yugi said.

"Hey guys." Heba said.

"Hey Yug, Heb." Joey said.

"Joey was looking for you." Mia said.

"He was?" Yugi said.

Mia nodded.

"Yeah. He was. But now you're here." Ryou said.

"It looks like the whole gang is here." Malik said as he emphasis 'whole'.

"Hey guys." a voice sickleningly said.

The group turned and saw a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes standing with five other girls.

"Hi Tea." Yugi said.

"Who are your friends?" Heba said as Mia thought 'Oh god, no more girls with makeup.'

"I'm glad you ask. They are Anzu, Vanessa, Vivian, Miho and Cloe." Tea said as she pointed to each girl.

"Girls, these are Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia." Tea said as she pointed to each person.

"Nice to meet you." the five sickleningly said.

"Nice to meet you too." Mia said as she fought the urge to ran away.

"My, my. Ain't you all cute." Vanessa said as she look at one, then at other.

"Even, I never seen a cute girl like you." Miho said as she walked up to Mia and hug her.

"Thank you for the comment." Mia said smiling on the outside. On the inside, "What is she? A man or woman?How can a person be this strong?I can't breathe." Mia said with a shock face. Mia on outside's face was between Miho's big breasts(Stop drooling, perverts)and Miho was hugging the breath out of Mia.

"Miho, let Mia go. You're hugging the life out of her." Anzu said.

Miho pull Mia away from her chest and Mia's head fall backwards.

"My gosh. I'm so sorry, Mia." Miho said as she pull Mia on her chest and hug her again.

Mia thought 'Why me?Why do I have to be cute?Why not sexy or hot?But noooo, I was born cute. And added to the cuteness, I'm flat breasted. Gosh, I am cursed with cuteness.'as her face once again found a home between Miho's breasts.

"I see that Miho and Mia are became friends with each other." Tea said as she watch Miho hugging Mia.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey thought 'You mean Miho is the murdner and Mia is the dead vitium.'

"Let play a game." Vanessa said as she put her hands together.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey looked at her with interserted eyes.

"I know. Let play dress up." Miho said.(Little girls' game)

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey seen fear in their eyes. Suddenly they were grabbed from behind.

They looked behind them and saw Tea, Anzu, Cloe, Vivian and Vanessa behind them.

They screamed "NOOO!" as they were dragged to Tea's house. Mia didn't put up a fight because she was unconciused and pretty much, dragged by Miho.

* * *

A few hours later.

Tea, Anzu, Vivian, Miho, Cloe and Vanessa were 'Awwing' at the sight in front of them.

In front of them, were Yugi who was dress up in a black dress and black heels. Heba was dress up in a purple dress and purple heels. Ryou was wearing a white dress and heels. Malik was wearing the same as Heba, expect his dress and heels was violet. Joey was dress up in a blue dress and heels. Mia, well she was different,. Mia was dress up in a white dress that exposed her back and left thigh, was wearing white heels, also was wearing makeup.

Let say that the ones who was forced into the clothes, were embrassed at what they went though.

"Let dress them up in costumes." Cloe said.

The other girls nodded.

A few hours later.

Tea, Anzu, Vivian, Miho, Cloe and Vanessa were 'Awwing' again at the sight in front of them.

In front of them again,were Yugi who was dress up in a little angel costume. Heba was dress up in little devil costume. Ryou was wearing a maid costume. Malik was wearing a violet witch costume. Joey was wearing a sailor boy costume. Mia was dress up in the same dress before, but was wearing nothing on her feet and had white rabbit ears and tail.

Again Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey were embrassed while Mia wanted to kill herself.

"Oh cute!" Miho said as she watch Mia whose eyes found the floor more interserting.

"This is better than when I dress up them." Tea said.

"I remember you showing the pictures of them in the clothes you dress up with." Anzu said.

"We should let them go home, it's getting late." Cloe said.

"Cloe is right." Vanessa said.

"Let's change their clothes back." Vivian said.

Miho pouted and walk over to Mia. She hug Mia and said "I want to dress little Mia up some more."

"She has to go home, Miho." Tea said.

"It's kidnapping if she didn't return home." Vivian said.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia thought 'It was kidnapping.'

Miho pouted some more and then nodded.

Two hour later.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia were back in their normal clothes.

Tea opened the door and watched the group walk out.

"See you guys tomorrow." Tea said as she closed the door.

The ones outside don't miss any time and ran away from the house, yelling "FREEDOM!"

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey went their seperate ways home for the night.

They don't know what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

Me - Finish chapter.

Mark - Wow! They got it bad.

Marcus - I won't want to be forced dressed like them.

Nia - You already are by Mark's/your mom.

Me, Mark, Nia -(laughs)

Marcus - Not funny. Please review.


	2. The Strangers

Me - Chapter 2! :3

Nia - Enjoy the story.

Me - Happy Hallowen, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Strangers**

In a forest, there was sounds of running feet.

A group of people were running, but running from what?

Then a scream of pain and terror was heard.

The group stopped, but that was their mistake.

Many screams were heard, then silenced forever.

Bodies of dead people who were alive one minute ago.

One person managed to survive and tried to crawl away from his fate.

A foot blocked his path to freedom.

He looked up and saw the eyes of the killers.

The crismon eyes that thirst for blood.

The maroon eyes that may cause death.

The dark brown and violet eyes that may cause destrution.

The piercing blue eyes that can rip out your very soul.

The dark green eyes that can ended life as we know it.

He shook in fear as the one with maroon eyes crounched down to his level.

He looked deep into the other's eyes. The one with maroon eyes smirked before reaching his hand out.

The man screamed, then was silenced.

* * *

In the morning.

Yugi and Heba woke up that morning and went to eat breakfast. When they got there, they saw their drucken father passed out on the crouch.

They walked into the kitchen and made their breakfast.

* * *

Mia and Ryou woke up and went downstairs. When they got there, they saw Ryou's mother and Mia's father going at it in the living room.(If you are wondering, Ryou's mother and Mia's father are both divored. Also Ryou and Mia are not siblings.)

They rolled their eyes and walked into the kitchen to make their breakfast.

* * *

Joey woke up by a kick from Malik. He glanced at Malik who was standing over him. Joey got out of bed and they went downstairs to see their drucken fathers passed out.

They walked pass them and walked out the door to Mia and Ryou's house.

* * *

When breakfast was over, the six met up in their place to hid from Tea and her girlfriends.

"How long until Tea and company will find us?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, but I hope not." Yugi said.

"We all hope, Yug. Including Mia, even though she is a girl and suppose to like to dressing up and makeup." Joey said.

"I like dressing up, but not exposing my parts. I am girl, but I don't like makeup on my face." Mia said.

"You wasn't saying anything yesterday." Heba said.

"Heba, I wasn't saying anything because I wanted to kill myself because they forced makeup and clothes on me." Mia said as she put emphasis on 'forced'.

"They did it to us too. They did it to us." Ryou said.

"There you are." a voice said.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia was suddenly grabbed and dragged from their hiding places.

The group looked up and frozed when they saw Tea, Anzu, Miho, Vivian, Cloe and Vanessa holding them.

"How did you find us?" Yugi said.

"Easy. This was the only place that can hid six persons." Tea said.

"Tea, let's go to my house. It's more closer to here. Also I have many clothes for them to wear." Cloe said.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey started stuggling after they heard 'clothes'. But they stopped by a look from Mia that says 'stop stuggling, it's useless' as she was dragged away by a happy Miho.

They dragged like Mia to Cloe's house.

* * *

A few hours later in the village, the streets was busy with stores with different kinds of items.

Six strangers came to the village at that time and pass the villagers. The villagers shook in fear as they watch them pass by.

Tea, Anzu, Miho, Vivian, Cloe and Vanessa were walking though the vedours as men watched them with lust in their eyes.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey were walking behind them and wearing their regular clothes, expect Mia who was by Miho's side and also wearing her regular say that Miho forced her to walk by her .

Mia grabbed Miho's arm as she walked pass the men who was watching them with lust.

"Miho don't like the men watching little Mia." Miho said.

"It's okay, Miho. Mia is safe as long as she stays with you." Tea said as Mia thought 'If I don't die first, then I'll be safe.'

"Let's go over there." Cloe said as she pointed to a clothes' vendor.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey tried to ran away, but was grabbed by their collars and dragged to the clothes' vendor.

They reached out to Mia as Mia tried to help them, but Miho grab her arm and said "Let's go over there" as she pointed to another clothes' vendor.

Mia's eyes widen as she was dragged to the other vendor.

* * *

An one hour later.

Miho and Mia were still at the clothes vendor. Miho was looking at the clothes as Mia was looking around.

"Little Mia. What do you think?" Miho said as she put a dress against her body.

Mia turned to her and said "Hmm, no. You should get something that bring out your personality or your eyes."

"Really." Miho said as she put back the dress.

Mia just nodded and looked though the clothes, until one caught her eye.

Mia took up a light green sleeveless dress that wrap around the neck, then flows down from the neck to the thighs, leaving the back exposed. Then she turned to Miho and place it against her body.

"There." Mia said as she backed away.

Miho looked at Mia, then to the mirror that was there at the vendor.

"No. Miho thinks that little Mia should have it." Miho said as she turned to Mia and placed the dress in her arms.

"Me. Why?" Mia said as she looked from the dress to Miho.

"It suits you better and it's Miho's gift to little Mia." Miho said.

Mia stared at her for a little while, then looked at the dress.

"I'll try it on." Mia said.

"Great!" a old woman said out of no where causing Miho and Mia to jump, then turn to her.

"If you want to try it on, come, come." the old woman said as she pull a curtain to a room open.

Mia walked in, then the woman walked in behind her.

As Mia walked in, she looked around the room, then started to take off her clothes and put on the dress.

Unknown to her, the old woman turned into a man.

When the dress reached to her thighs, she bended down to pick up her clothes that she take off.

Then she stopped when she felt a hand on her back and looked up to saw a man touching her.

Mia quickly grab her clothes and stand staight, then turned around and back away from the man.

"Who are you?" Mia asked as the man tilted his head at the question.

"I said 'who are you?'." Mia repeated as the man staighted his head and smirked.

The man walked up to Mia, causing her to back away from him.

Mia felt something behind her and she turned to a wall, then shivered at the cold touch on her bare back.

She turned back and saw that man was close to her. She looked up and saw that man had short black hair that reach to the end of his neck and a part of it was covering his left eye. Also he had dark green eyes.

The man keep smirking and he slip his hand around Mia, then touch her exposed back.

Mia arched forward and moaned at the touch of the man.

The man moved his hand up and down Mia's back.

Mia moaned at the touch, and don't know why her body is reacting to this stranger's touch.

She looked up and saw the man crashed his lips onto hers. It sent electrity shocks through their bodies.

Mia gasped, giving the stranger's tounge to slip in. She moaned as the stranger's tounge roamed her mouth.

Without thinking, Mia dropped the clothes that she was holding and grabbed the stranger's shoulders to deepen the kiss.

Then they broke the kiss for air. Mia finally regained her senses and slipped the man who was still catching his breath.

She pull the curtain aside and walked out.

"Little Mia. What took you so long?" Miho asked.

Mia remembered the man and lied "I got struck putting the clothes and the old lady helped me."

Miho stared at her and Mia hoped Miho believed her.

"Alright little Mia, I believe you." Miho said before she walked away. Mia followed her.

When they was far from the vendor, Miho asked "Where are your regular clothes?"

Mia remembered she dropped her clothes to kiss the stranger back.

"The old lady told me how much for the dress and I said that I was willing to trade my old clothes for this." Mia lied again.

Miho stared at her, then nodded and contiued walking.

Mia let out a sigh of relif and followed Miho to other clothes' vendor.

Unknown to them, the stranger from before was watching them on top of a roof, then jump down and walked away.

* * *

Vivian, Vanessa, Cloe, Ryou, Malik and Joey were still shopping from vendors.

Vivian, Vanessa and Cloe was talking to each other. Ryou, Malik and Joey walked into someone and fell.

The clothes that they were carrying, dropped.

"Sorry." Ryou, Malik and Joey said.

They started picking up the clothes that they dropped.

Then three hands stopped them. They looked up and looked into the strangers' eyes.

Ryou was looking at a man who look like him, expect his hair was more wild and had dark brown eyes.

Malik was looking at a man who look like him, expect his hair was more wild and had dark violet eyes.

Joey was looking at a man who had brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

They snapped out of their staring and quickly pick clothes up. Then they ran after Vivian, Vanessa and Cloe.

The three strangers watched them as they disappeared, then turned and walked away.

* * *

Tea, Anzu, Yugi and Heba were still shopping from vendor.

Tea and Anzu walking with nothing to carry while Yugi and Heba were walking a lot of clothes, even though it was their dress up clothes.

When the four walked passed an alley, Yugi and Heba were grabbed and pulled into the alley.

The clothes that they were carrying, dropped to the ground.

Tea and Anzu contiued on walking.

Yugi and Heba were harshly throwen to the ground.

The two groaned as they made contract with the ground.

"Hey. Look guys, it's old punching bags Yugi and Heba." a voice said.

Yugi and Heba looked up and saw Ushio and his gang standing over them.

"What you want, Ushio?" Heba asked.

"Me and my gang are going to finish what we started before your friends came along." Ushio said as he cracked his knuckles.

Unknown to Ushio and his gang, two persons was sitting on a roof above them.

Two persons had tri-coloured, star-shaped hair like Yugi and Heba. One had crismon eyes and a light-tanned complexion and the other had maroon eyes and a tanned complexion.

They were watching Ushio and his gang beat up Yugi and Heba.

"What are you watching, Yami, Atem?" a voice said.

The two turned to saw four people standing behind them.

The light-tanned one named Yami said "Some people beating someone. This is your kind of show, Marcus."

The one with dark green eyes named Marcus said "You're right." as he walked over and sat down.

The tanned one named Atem said "Come watch, Bakura, Marik, Seto."

The one with dark brown eyes was Bakura and the other with dark violet eyes was Marik.

Bakura and Marik walked over and sat down.

Seto was the one with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He stay where he was and said "I am not watching."

"Your lose." Bakura said.

* * *

With Ushio and his gang.

Yugi and Heba were on the ground beaten and bloody.

"I think it is missing something." Ushio said.

One of his gang members got an idea and leaned to Yugi, then rip his clothes.

Before he could do anything, his head was connected by a foot.

Ushio and the rest of gang turned scared as Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Marcus wanted to see what was going on.

"You mess with Yugi and Heba. You mess with the wrong people." a voice said.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Marcus watched as Ushio and his gang backed away to revealed Mia, Ryou, Malik and Joey in front of them.

Mia had her foot on one of Ushio's members' head. Mia started putting pressure on Ushio's members' head.

"You hurt Yugi and Heba. Now we'll hurt you." Joey said angrily.

"Well, bring it. We're not scared of you." Ushio said as he and his gang members took a fighting postion.

"Well, you should be." Mia said as she and the others took a fighting postion.

And World War III broke out.

Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia were fighting against Ushio and his gang. Let say it was four against nine, actually eight.

Then there were a sound of ripping causing the fighters to stop fighting and turned to the sound.

Even Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Marcus turned to see that one of Ushio's gang members ripped Mia's dress(if you are wondering, the dress now is not the same dress as before. It was dress with sleeves.)

One of Mia's nipples was showing causing the boy who ripped it, to drool just by looking at it. Before he knew it, his face was connected with a fist.

When the boy went down, Ryou, Malik and Joey look at each other, then back away. They thought 'Those idiots are going to learn to never rip the clothes of a girl.'

Mia step over the boy and started towards the rest causing them to back away. She said "Where are you're going? Oh I was just getting started." as she cracked her knuckles. Then hell broke loose.

After a few minutes, the entire of Ushio's group including Ushio was down for the count. Ryou give Mia his slash to cover her half-exposed crest. Mia took it and tied it around her crest.

Malik pick up Heba while Joey pick up Yugi.

The four walked out of the alley and went to Yugi and Heba's house.

Yami, Atem, Bakura and Marik including Seto watched in amazement that one girl took down men that was twice her size.

"Wow! I'll never ripping that girl clothes." Marik said.

"She took down nine men who were twice her size." Bakura said.

"Did you see they backing away when she was walking closer." Atem said.

"I never seen a girl fight in my life." Yami said.

"I thought Marcus was a good fighter, but that was amazing." Seto said.

Yami, Atem, Bakura and Marik turned to him with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

"What?" Seto said.

"You commented on someone." Atem said.

"So." Seto said.

"You even hardly comment someone." Yami said.

"Hey, so whatever." Seto said.

"Not only that girl, but Marcus too." Bakura said.

"Hey Marcus. You're heard-Marcus?" Marik said.

The others turned to Marcus who looked like he was in a other world.

"Marcus?" Marik said as he waved a hand in front of Marcus's face.

Marcus turned to them. Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Seto could have seen that Marcus liked the girl. They could tell by the trace of staiva running down from his mouth and his chin, also his eyes was full of love, desire and protectiveness.

"Marcus, do you like that girl?" Yami asked.

"Of course, I do." Marcus said as a trace of staiva on his chin started dripping and his eyes became dreamy.

"Well you will have to wait and get to know her first." Atem said.

"What about your guys? I notice that you couldn't take your eyes off her friends before they left." Marcus said as he wipe the staiva off his chin and his mouth.

"You saw that!" the others exclaimed.

"Yes, I did." Marcus said.

"Sneaky fox." Marik mumbled.

"Marik, I heard that." Marcus said before he turned back to where the girl was and said "Oh! I will kill to touch that soft, fatile body and make it mine."

"Let's find a home to go to. It's getting late." Seto said.

The group looked up and saw that the sky was darkening.

"Let's go to that home. It's closer." Bakura said as he pointed to Cloe's house.

The group nodded before they jump down and walked to the house.

Seto knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing Cloe to them.

"Excuse me, miss. But can me and my friends stay you until we get our own house." Seto said.

Cloe looked at him, then at the rest and back to him before she smiled and nodded.

Cloe let them in and closed the door. "Make yourselves at home." Cloe said before she went to bed.

* * *

Me - Finished.

Marcus - Please review and Happy Hallowen.


	3. The Meeting, The Secret-Hiding Parents

Me - Chapter 3!

Mark - Happy Hallowen and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Meeting And The Secret-Hiding Parents**

The next morning, Yami and Atem woke up by a sound of squealing. Yami got up and nugred Marcus who was sleeping next to him.

"Five more minutes, Yami." Marcus mumbled.

"You won't get five more minutes, if you don't get up." Yami said.

Marcus got up while rubbing his eyes.

"You know that I fucking hate you." Marcus said as he finish rubbing.

"He knows." Seto who woke up by the talking, said.

Atem and Seto got up and shook Bakura and Marik who were sleeping on the floor.

Bakura got up and said "Why the fuck are you waking us up?" while Marik got up and rubbed his eye.

"Me and Atem heard squealing from downstairs." Yami said.

"Well let's go down there and find out." Bakura said.

The group went down and saw that Tea, Anzu, Vivian and Cloe who were in nurse costumes and were standing in front of Joey, Malik, Yugi and Heba who were hiding behind Joey and Malik.

"Women, put those away from us." Joey said.

"We're here to clean those boo-boos." Tea said as she and the others step closer to Joey, Malik, Yugi and Heba who backed away from them.

Then the door opened and revealing Vanessa and Miho with Ryou and Mia. Well, Ryou was being dragged by his leg while Mia was dragged by her arm. Both wore faces of fear.

"Costumes. Miho want to try." Miho said as Mia started stuggling as she was dragged.

"Nonononono. SAVE ME!" Mia said fearly as she was dragged to a room. Her friends watched her in pity as she disappeared.

Ryou managred to get out the hold of Vanessa and ran over to his friends.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus watched in anger and pity. Then a door opened and the group including Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus turned to see.

Mia fell onto the ground and tried clawing the floor, then Miho came up and dragged her back as she screamed "NOOO! SAVE ME! NOT PINK! ANY COLOUR, BUT NOT PINK!" as the door closed in front of her. Marcus watched as anger in him rosed.

* * *

An hour later.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey were covered in banages and was sitting on the floor while Mia was sitting on the floor by Miho's side and wearing a pink maid costume as Miho. Let say Mia was crying for herself and her friends.

"Awww. So cute in bandages." Tea said.

"Miho did a good job." Miho said.

Then Cloe remembered something and said "I forgot about my guests."

"What guests, Cloe?" Anzu said.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus made it now was the time to reveal themselves as they step out of their hiding places.

Tea, Anzu, Vivian, Vanessa and Miho including Cloe were drooling at the sight in front of them.

"Hello. Late night, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Yami and this is my brother Atem." Yami said as He pointed to Atem.

"My name is Seto." Seto said.

"I'm Bakura and that's Marik." Bakura said as he pointed to Marik.

"My name is Marcus. And you lovely ladies are?" Marcus said as he winked.

"I'm Tea and this is my twin sister Anzu." Tea said as she pointed Anzu. Both don't take their gazes off of Yami and Atem.

"My name is Cloe." Cloe said. She don't take her gaze off of Seto.

"Miho's name is Miho and that's Vivian." Miho said as she pointed to Vivian. Both don't take their gazes off of Bakura and Marik.

"My name is Vanessa." Vanessa said as she don't take her gaze off of Marcus.

"Nice to meet you. And the little ones are." Yami said as he looked down.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia found themselves staring at the new persons and didn't know what to say.

"They are Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia." Tea said as she pointed to each other.

Marcus looked at Mia and thought 'She looks cute in a little maid costume.'

Mia saw that Marcus watching her and blushed lightly before turning away.

Marcus chuckled to himself and thought 'She looks cute when she has an embrassed face. I wonder what other faces I made her do.'

"Are you hungry? I'll make something for you." Cloe said dreamily.

"We'll help." Tea, Anzu, Vivian, Miho and Vanessa said dreamily.

"Actually we are." Atem said.

The girls didn't waste any time and went into the kitchen.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus sat down and watched Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia.

The smaller ones blushed lightly, then turned away and started playing with their clothes.

The taller ones chuckled to themselves.

They sat in silence. Until Marcus got up and sat down by Mia.

Mia turned to him and stared into his dark green eyes. Mia thought 'He's the man from yesterday'.

"Helloooo." Marcus said as he waved his hand in front of Mia's face. Mia blinked and blushed lightly.

Marcus smirked and place his hand on Mia's cheek and started stoking it. Mia leaned in at his touch.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Seto smirked and got up. They sat down by the others.

Yami sat down by Yugi. Yugi turned to him and stared into his crismon eyes.

Atem sat down by Heba. Heba turned to him and stared into his maroon eyes.

Bakura sat down by Ryou. Ryou turned to him and stared into his dark brown eyes.

Marik sat down by Malik. Malik turned to him and stared in his dark violet eyes.

Seto sat down by Joey. Joey turned to him and stared in his priecing blue eyes.

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Seto leaned in and kissed Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey.

The smaller ones gasped, giving the taller ones the chance to slip their tounge in. They moaned into the kiss.

The smaller ones kissed back to deepen the kiss. Then broke away from air.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey blushed at what they do.

"Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia. We needed your help." Tea said as she and the others came out and dragged the ones who were called, into the kitchen.

When they disappeared, Marcus turned to Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Seto and said "So enjoy kissing them."

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Seto blushed lightly at the comment and tried to aviod it by looking around the room.

"I knew it." Marcus said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tea, Anzu, Miho, Vivian, Cloe and Vanessa came out with plates of food and place them in front of Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus.

"That looks good." Yami said.

"Thank you. We made it ourselves." Tea said.(That was a lie.)

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia were watching them in their regular clothes without any bandages and heard Tea trying to take credit of their work.

They managed to slip pass them and left the house. Once they was outside, they started walking away.

"We don't stand a chance against Tea and her friends." Malik said.

"Guys, they kissed us. Maybe it means we still have a chance with them." Heba said.

"Maybe they did that because they thought we were cute." Joey said.

"Maybe we should give up and let Tea and her friends have them." Ryou said.

"Ryou is right. Tea and her girlfriends are pretty and smart." Yugi said.

The five sighed.

"What do you think, Mia?" Malik asked.

"I think that we should get to know them." Mia said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"When I looked into Marcus's eyes, I could tell that he want to get to know me before he make a desicion." Mia said.

"You get all of that, just by looking into his eyes." Joey said.

"Actually something is strange about them." Mia said.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I feel comfortable around Marcus. Like he was my other half as I was his." Mia said.

"You too. I feel like I was completed around Atem." Heba said.

"You know what. I feel that too." Ryou said.

"Me three." Yugi said.

"Also me." Malik said.

"Me too." Joey said.

They seperated to their way home.

When Ryou and Mia got home, Ryou's mother came up to them and asked "Where were you two?"

"At a friends' house." Mia said.

"Who was the friend?" Ryou's mother askedas she raise a eyebrow.

"Cloe. She introduce us to other people." Ryou said.

"What did they look like?" Ryou's mother asked.

"Well, they look like us." Mia said as Ryou's mother frozed.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Ryou's mother said as she walked away.

Ryou and Mia walked up to their room. Once they got in, Mia said "You know the change."

Ryou nodded and said "I did. She is hiding something."

Mia nodded and said "Not only that. I think it has to do about us too."

* * *

When Yugi and Heba got home, their father came up to them and asked "Where were you two?"

"At Cloe's house. She introduce us to some friends." Yugi said.

"What did they look like?" Their father asked.

"They kinda look like us." Heba said as their father frozed.

"Father, what's wrong." Yugi said.

"Nothing,nothing at all." their father said as he walked away.

Yugi and Heba walked up to their room. Once they got in, Yugi said "He is hiding something."

Heba nodded and said "What ever it is. It seems to include us too."

Yugi nodded and said "I wonder what it is."

* * *

When Joey and Malik got home, Joey's father came up to them and asked "Where were you two?"

"At a girl's house. Was introduce some friends. They looked like us." Joey said as his father frozed.

" , what's wrong." Malik said.

"Nothing at all, nothing at all." Joey's father said as he hurry away.

Joey and Malik went up to their room. Once they got in, Joey said "That's strange. Not usually for my father to hurry away like that."

Malik shook his head and said "Don't you get it. He is hiding something for us."

Joey said "It must include us too."

Malik nodded and said "I don't know what it is. But it include us, maybe Yugi, Heba, Ryou and Mia too."

"Why them?" Joey said.

"Yami, Atem, Bakura and Marcus look ike them as Seto and Marik look like us." Malik said.

"I have a bad feeling that once we find out. It wouldn't be pretty." Joey said.

Malik nodded because he had the same feeling.

* * *

Me - Finish chapter.

Marcus - Please reveiw. Happy Hallowen. May your dreams come alive.


	4. First Awakening! And Kidnap!

Me - Chapter 4!

Marcus - Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know Each Other.**

The next morning, Mia woke up bight and early. She got up and went to take a shower.

When she got into the bathroom, she turned on the water and stripped herself.

She stepped into the shower and washing her body. Then she turned and hissed when the hot water touched her back.

Mia don't know why her back was sensitive to touch. She turn off the shower and walked out.

She dry herself off with a towel and wrap it around her body. Then she walked out of the bathroom and headed to Ryou and her bedroom.

She stopped when she heard voices from her father's room. Then she put her ear to the door.

Mia heard Ryou's mother saying 'We should leave before Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Mia find out the real truth about themselves .'

She thought 'The real truth . What are she talking about?'

Then she heard her father said 'No, we stay here. This is the only place that can keep them from going wild.'

Mia thought 'Keep us from going wild. What?'

Then Ryou's mother said 'What will happen to them if they fall in love? You know that their emotions are stronger than us.'

Mia thought 'Stronger emotions.'as she went her way. She missed her father said 'If that happens, I got someone to marry her.'

Mia walked into the room and saw Ryou who was now awake.

"Where were you?" Ryou said.

"Bathroom." Mia said.

* * *

Mia and Ryou who was now clean, went outside and walked over to Cloe's house.

"So they were hiding something." Ryou said after Mia told him what she heard.

"Yeah. What I don't understand that your mother said 'the real truth about us.'" Mia said.

"Really." Ryou said.

Mia nodded and said "I have a feeling that one day we will find out the truth."

Ryou nodded in agreement as they contiued walking.

Unknown to them, their crest were glowing as two necklaces with a crystal on them reappeared then disappeared.

* * *

At Yugi and Heba's house.

Yugi woke up and took a shower. He was walking until he heard his father said 'Maybe we should leave. No, that will be bad. Maybe-. Gosh, damnnit. We should stop this when they were three years old.'

Yugi thought 'Stop what when we were three?'

Then he heard his father said 'Maybe we can destory the necklaces and got on-. But it won't have life after that.'

Yugi walked to his and Heba's room and thought 'What necklaces?'

"Yugi, where were you?" Heba asked.

"Heba, do you remember any necklaces when we were three?" Yugi asked.

"No. Where you heard that?" Heba said.

"I has walking pass father's room when I heard him say it." Yugi said.

"We should tell the others." Heba said.

And with that, Yugi and Heba who was now clean walked to Cloe's house.

Unknown to them, their crest were glowing as two necklaces with a crystal on them reappeared then disappeared.

* * *

At Joey and Malik's house.

Joey and Malik were walking pass their fathers' room(A/N: Their fathers are drinking buddies and live in a two bedroom house). They stopped when they heard Joey's father said "We should take the necklaces and find some people to take them.'

They thought 'What?'

Then they heard Malik's father said 'There is no one that has a light aure to held the black magic in the crystals.'

They thought 'Necklaces. Light aure. Black magic. Crystals. What the fuck are they talking about?'

They walked out the house and walked to Cloe's house.

Unknown to them, their crest were glowing as two necklaces with a crystal on them reappeared then disappeared.

* * *

When the group reached Cloe's house and went inside. They started telling each other what they heard from their parents.

"So all our parents were hiding something from us all this time." Yugi said.

The others expect Mia nodded.

"What's wrong, Mia?" Ryou asked.

"I don't understand that our parents want to stop something when we were three. But what it was?" Mia said.

"I didn't understand either." Heba said.

"Even black magic and necklaces with crystals. I don't understand. I think when we were three. I think that they did something to us. And we don't remember it." Mia said.

"We all think that, Mia." Joey said as he pat Mia's back a little hard. Mia cry out and fall off the seat that she was sitting in.

"Mia, are you all right." Malik said as he help Mia up.

"I'm all right." Mia said as she rubbed her back.

"That's strange." Ryou said.

"What's strange? Ryou." Yugi asked.

"Mia never cried out when someone hit her on her back. She usually remain still." Ryou said.

Heba noticed something white glowing on Mia's crest. "Mia. Why is your chest glowing?" Heba asked.

The others and Mia looked down and saw Mia's crest was glowing.

"What the heck?" Mia exclaimed as she started panicing.

"Mia, Calm down." Joey said.

Mia turned and Joey flinched at the shape of Mia's pupils. Her pupils were shaped like a cat. "Calm down, Mia." Ryou said.

Mia's crest changed from white to dark green as Mia grabbed Ryou and smash him on the wall. Ryou groaned at the harsh contract and closed his eyes.

Yugi, Heba, Joey and Malik were frozen in shock. Then Ryou's crest started glowing dark brown, then his eyes opened and looked like Mia's eyes.

Ryou grabbed Mia and pushed her back. Then hell broke loose.

Tea, Anzu, Miho, Vivian, Cloe and Vanessa walking with Yami, Atem, Bakura, Malik, Seto and Marcus. They were about to the door, when Mia and Ryou broke through and I mean through it like a ball though a glass.

The two groups watched in shock as the two fought each other.

"Mia, Ryou. Why are you fighting?" Tea said as said persons looked up and saw them. Ryou was under Mia who had his arm in her mouth and was holding him down.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked. Mia looked down at Ryou and saw that she had his arm in her mouth and was holding him down.

Mia let go his arm and got off Ryou. "What happen?" Mia asked as she rub her head.

"What happen?! You broke Cloe's door with your fighting." Vivian said as she pointed to the door.

Mia and Ryou looked at the door and gasped. The door was broke off and only the hinges were there, but were bended.

"We're sorry. But we don't remember about fighting each other. In fact, Ryou and I never fight each other." Mia said.

"It's true." Ryou said. Then Joey and Malik crash through the window with Yugi and Heba on top of them.

The four fell onto the ground. The two groups including Mia and Ryou watched in shock as the four fought.

"Guys. Stop-" Tea broke off as Ryou and Mia jump over them and joined into the fight.

The two groups watched in shock again for the third time.

"STOP!" Miho screamed as the smaller ones stop fighting. Then they got up and started glarcing at each other.

"Guys, stop fight-" Tea broke off as the smaller ones turned and flinched at their glancing eyes at her. All of their eyes were like Mia's before.

Then they shook their heads and returned back to normal. "What happen? How we got outside?" Malik said.

"OW! Why is my arm have a glass in it?" Joey said as he pull out the glass.

"Why is my head bleeding?" Mia said as she felt blood falling down her head.

"How did I get this bruise on my cheek." Ryou said as he put his hand on his cheek.

"I don't know, but I got a headache." Heba said as he held his head.

"I think I broke my arm." Yugi said as he held his arm.

The smaller ones turned to the others.

* * *

"So, you don't remember anything." Tea said as she wrap a bandage around Yugi's arm.

The smaller ones shook their heads.

"Either a ghost or something possessed you, you couldn't do this much damage. You are nice and soft, never rough and violence." Cloe said.

"What do you remember?" Bakura asked.

Mia looked down and said "I remember that Joey hit me in my back and Malik help me up. Then, well, everything went blank."

"Blank." The group said.

"I remember watching Ryou and Mia fight and went another way. Then everything went blank for me too." Yugi said.

"Me three. Don't remember after Ryou and Mia left the room." Heba said.

"Me and Malik too." Joey said.

"I do remember seeing Mia's eyes changed." Ryou said.

"Like, cat-like pupils." Marik said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Heba said.

"We saw in all your eyes when glancing at Tea." Atem explained.

"Strange." Mia mumbled.

"What was that?" Miho asked, not clearly hear Mia.

"Nothing!" Mia replied quickly as she got up and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" the group expect Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey said.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Joey got up and walked out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Cloe said.

* * *

Mia was walking through the village, thinking.

'It's strange that my eyes changed shape.' Mia thought.

Mia walked into a person and the person fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry. I don't watch-" Mia broke off as she looked down and a hand covered her face.

Everything went black for Mia.

* * *

Yugi, Heba and the others were searching for Mia and couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Ryou asked.

"We should split up." Heba said.

And with that, The five split up to find Mia. Yugi and Heba in one group, Joey and Malik in the another and Ryou is all by himself.

Yugi and Heba were searching for Mia until a man walked up to them.

"Can we-" Heba broke off as a hand covered his face.

Yugi didn't say anything because he was like Heba.

Everything went black for them.

Joey and Malik were searching for Mia until a man walked to them.

They didn't had a chance to say anything when a hand covered their face.

Everything went black for them as well.

Ryou was searching for Mia until a man walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" Ryou asked.

The man smiled as he said "Yes."

Ryou didn't had a chance to ask what when everything went black for him.

* * *

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Marcus sensed something was wrong.

They stood up as the girls turned to them.

Before they could walked out of the room, Tea asked "Where are you going?"

"That is not of your concern." Atem said as he and his friends and brother walked out of the room.

They walked through the village, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

Me - Finished.

Marcus - Took you long enough.

Me - Oh ha,ha. It was so funny, I forgot to laugh.

Nia -(giggles) Thank for thanking and please review.


End file.
